


stars, night and you

by sehunabo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunabo/pseuds/sehunabo
Summary: in which jeno refused to see the stars with renjun."why would i go to see the stars,you're prettier than them, anyway."





	stars, night and you

**Author's Note:**

> i once read somewhere that renjun asked jeno to go stargazing with him but jeno never wanted to go with him, so this is the possible scenario :D
> 
> this is my first time i post in ao3, i hope you enjoy lol  
> and sorry i can't english very well :"

"you really don't want to?"

the brown-haired boy, renjun, stood in front of the doorway, feeling unhappy. his hands were folded in front of his chest while staring at his roommate with a sullen face.

his roommate, jeno, who was currently studying on his desk, was forced to turn his body around. "renjun, it's late already. what are you actually gonna do, anyway?"

"i just want to see the sky with you," renjun answered sulkily, "i've been asking you for a while, right?"

"and like what i've said before, i'm not interested," jeno replied calmly.

renjun sighed. 

"hmph, fine."

renjun then left behind the door, heading to the rooftop to see the sky, alone.

as jeno stared at the back of his friend, his lips formed a small grin. to other people, renjun had always been that one good kid everyone adored. he always managed to be nice to everybody. however, when he was faced with jeno, he showed his child-like side no one ever knew. pouty lips, lots of whining, and many other childish action anyone wouldn't think renjun could do. it was almost like renjun changed his personality completely. and jeno was grateful to be the only person who can see that side of renjun. because, hey, anyone who saw him acting like a baby like that must thought that he was very cute! or maybe it was just jeno who thought so.

jeno sighed. he looked up to the window above his desk. behind the clear glass, jeno could notice that the black sky tonight was exceptionally pretty, decorated with sparkling white dots that were twinkling beautifully. tonight, the sky was very bright. millions of stars were clearly visible to the naked eye. not to forget, between those stars, a figure of a full moon was hanging there, shining brightly. 

jeno could imagine how renjun, with his sparkling eyes, was amazed by this beautiful sky.  
just by imagining the scenery, he could already tell which one is prettier.

"why would i go to see the stars," jeno muttered, "you're already prettier than them, anyway..."


End file.
